After Dark
by Kanra-san
Summary: After Shizuo's death Izaya becomes a human wreck, but somebody gives him the idea to clone Shizuo. Well... We are in Durarara world, where headlessness is on the agenda, so... He really wants to give Shizuo second life. Izaya x Shizuo x Tsugaru
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** It will be **MALExMALE** fanfic. based on anime **Durarara!** And it will become a **HARD YAOI **and it will be a really sad story

**Couple: **Izaya x Shizuo x Tsugaru (I don't think that I will involve Psyche in it)

Plot: After Shizuo's death Izaya becomes a human wreck, but somebody gives him the idea to clone Shizuo. Well... We are in Durarara world, where headlessness is on the agenda, so... He really wants to give Shizuo second life, but the way is long, an there are many bends... So will he get his Shizu-chan back?

"I don't give a shit about what they are actually thinking about this idea!" he shouted madly. That was true, he didn't give a shit if somebody was going to put him in jail, or slice into pieces. He just wanted to get him back; he just wanted to feel his calm breath on his very own shoulder… And they didn't seem to understand him at all! They didn't know what it feels like to have your beloved person, dying in your arms!

The younger one nodded, but the older one… didn't react at all. He knew that they liked the idea! That idea was like a piece of gold for them! But for crying out loud, what was holding them back? Not police, not money, and surely not ethics!

"Stop it! The two of you!" tears felt from his eyes, because he couldn't stand their calmness. "I will do whatever you want me to! Just, please save him!"

"Izaya-kun" the older man sitting in a gasmask knocked his forehead, showing to Izaya that he actually has something on his mind. "First sit down… Listen and listen to us, and then go to sleep. Tomorrow mooring we will talk again, ok?"

Orihara Izaya, the informant, and one who was within the top list of highest IQ in Japan sat down on his chair. Calmer than few seconds ago.

Two Kishitanis smiled lightly, they were the only ones who could help him, and get his lover from Death's grip, and they were aware of that.

"Ok… Now listen to what we have to tell you, very carefully, 'coz it may cost you more than life" Shingen said seriously, meanwhile playing with his pen. But the best friend of Shinra didn't want to step back; he would do everything to get Shizuo back. He nodded and took a cup of tea.

"We have worked a little bit with production of clones, but it is really dangerous… He may suffer, and he may go mad, he may not recognize you; he may become a monster with that power of his… Will you be ready to kill him if it will be necessary, Izaya?"

Shinra put his hand on his arm, to make friend feel a little bit better, but he threw him away, by moving forward, so his hand would slip from his body.

"Izaya… We will have to use both your mind, your body and his" said Shinra carefully.

Izaya started to tremble. Now he slowly got his mind back, now he understood that it might be really harder, than he thought in the beginning.

"Go back and sleep now, kid. We will need you tomorrow. We have to organize the funeral and everything…"

This time he didn't undermine his order… He knew that he should really get some rest, and he had a hope, that when he will be in bed, he will suddenly wake up from this nightmare… Or at least have a dream where he will meet Shizuo and he'll never wake up. On the other hand, he was afraid that the dream that he will have, will become a nightmare, and that it will hurt him even more.

Next morning he woke up earlier than always. Actually, he didn't remember his dream… Just pitch darkness, and that was all...

The first thing he felt was cold bed, and then his crushing heart. But he could not cry… Even though he wanted to, his eyes were still dry as paper in his office. Well, there was nothing he could do.

After two hours of thinking he stood up from the bed. He heard those strange voices from downstairs, where his office was placed, so he put on him just his pants and went down to see what was going on… Since, he could still have some use of this damn place.

Finally he saw it… He saw them playing in his kitchen… Shinra and Celty. And then again, the deep wound in his heart opened while seeing two lovers.

"Stop it! The two of you look like kids… It is stupid…" he said loudly, at the same moment, showing to the world that he was in a VERY bad mood… Actually he had thoughts about killing himself, but there was some hope, so he didn't want to give up.

After they calmed down, he slowly went down, down to the main part of his home and office.

"Izaya-kun, we made for you eggs for br… Argh…! Celty? St-stop it! You're… killing me…!" Shinra started to shout, when a strong arm choked him lightly. Izaya knew Celty wasn't going to actually kill him, so he just waved to them.

"Going out… Don't wait for me…" he said, and the grip on Shinra's neck became softer. After a while, Celty started typing message, so Izaya came over to read what she wanted to say to him.

HOPE YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO SOMETHING STUPID pause, and then again she started to type. YOU KNOW… HE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO HURT YOUR SELFE

Izaya shock his head and took one cookie from the plate.

"I just need to think a little bit in peace" he said slowly and tried to smile. "I'll try to eat some sushi and maybe take a walk, but thanks for help."

NO PROBLEM! She replied and returned to torment poor Shinra.

And so he went. Simon made for him wonderful pack of sushi, full of fatty tuna and spicy wasabi, but Izaya could not eat more than two bites. He could not eat or breath eider without his lover. But all the time, he thought about cloning him… Right now it was the only reason why he lived… Maybe not the only one, there was something more… He could not let Shinra pack Shizuo in a pink coffin because it would make the others feel better! God damn it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** It will be **MALExMALE** fanfic. based on anime **Durarara!** And it will become a **HARD YAOI**and it will be a really sad story

**Couple:**Izaya x Shizuo x Tsugaru (I don't think that I will involve Psyche in it but if you really wish I would, then send me a message)

**Plot**: After Shizuo's death Izaya becomes a human wreck, but somebody gives him the idea to clone Shizuo. Well... We are in Durarara world, where headlessness is on the agenda, so... He really wants to give Shizuo second life, but the way is long, an there are many bends... So will he get his Shizu-chan back?

* * *

_They felt in love in each other, and this was his happiest period in his entire life! He and Shizuo were so perfect pair, no one could ever imagine, how much they fit to each other. During these days Shizuo become less violent and Izaya become less… lets use word: unfriendly. No one did even expect them being so flexible, neither so good nor lenient for each other._

_They went together, through a park, gladly eating one ice cream. That was so cute, and romantic! But then something unexpected happened._

_Izaya's mobile started to ring loudly. A little irritated, that someone disturbed this perfect moment, when he could be alone with Shizuo, he answered the phone. _

"_What is it?" he asked seriously, trying not laugh when Shizuo started to eat their ice cream like… a baby? Yeah… after few seconds he became all dirty, but even Izaya could guess that he did it on purpose… That was really soooo cute!_

_He smiled lightly and came closer to Shizuo, while still he was holding his mobile next to his ear. Lightly, he touched his dirty face and removed some cream from it._

"_Izaya! We need you!" Informant smiled to blonde, and sucked his own finger. "We don't know what is going on! We don't know what to do!" Izaya started to lick Shizuo's face from sweet cream, but immediately he stopped, his face looked very serious._

"_Calm down and tell me every detail" he said, while pushing his lover on to the park bench. He sat down on him and bended over his face to kiss him._

"_They have our base, they have our weapon and they have most of us!" Izaya stopped immediately to play with Shizuo and started to listen carefully. "I happened few hours ago!" His employer shouted into receiver._

_Izaya bit his lip and stared on Shizuo. That was so sad! He had to leave him now! He had to run and help them._

"_I will be there in few minutes… " He disconnected his mobile and looked at Shizuo._

"_Is something wrong?" Shizuo asked, putting his right hand on Izaya's hip._

_Izaya loved that hand. It touched him so lightly, even though it was so big and massive. He believed that now, Shizuo wouldn't hurt him, no matter what he says._

"_Shizu-chan… I will have to go now…" Izaya said lightly and gave him a tissue. "I should be home in few hours."_

"_Of course, kitty, just be sure, nothing happens to you or I will have to punish you" Shizuo said devilishly and smiled, but it was a happy smile. Well, they haven't played BDSM for a very long time._

"_I will do my best, not to disappoint you, my lord." 'Kitty' replied with a cute smile._

_And then, thousand kisses felt around them. Yes, Izaya and Shizuo were in love, so saying goodbye for few hours was like a goodbye forever. But after few minutes, Izaya's mobile ringed again, after all they just went both their own ways._

The problem was that Izaya didn't know how it all will end… If he could just skip in the time, and tell them that he wants to break the connection, or just do not come… Nothing would happen, and maybe Shizuo would be still alive… Maybe… Maybe not… Yet, knowing this, he felt guilty, very guilty… That made him almost cry, but he hold himself from crying… when he saw a very good friend of his, coming through the park.

"Good morning, good morning" Shingen said and sat down next to him. How did he recognize him? Well it wasn't so hard, since nobody was so crazy to wear all the time a gasmask, and nobody was so stupid to wear a white outfit in Ikebukuro!

"Morning" said Izaya lightly, and moved a little bit to make more space for him. For five minutes none of them spoke. They just looked up, or on cars outside of the park.

"Well… Have you decided?" Shingen asked very quietly, even though his voice sounded really loud, because of the silence that was broken with it.

Young boy gulped and looked at him. He was grateful for that moment, of silence, but to come with this kind of question, so suddenly? This didn't help…

"Well… Actually… I… I…" Why couldn't he speak? Why? He wanted to get his Shizu-chan back, didn't he? But… he couldn't squeeze out anything.

"The question is easy: yes or no?" Shingen really didn't help! He put pressure over him so he could not escape.

"Yes" he said very loudly. Actually it was far too loud; he wanted just to confirm (to himself not to the doctor) that he thinks about his lover all the time. Stupid, huh? He could not sleep, but he felt guilty that he didn't care enough, and for example, Kishitani had to push him, so he would say anything.

"That is good, Izaya-kun. Now, will we do it, or not? No, no! Don't cry! Just say yes or no!"

Izaya swallowed his tears and tried to stay calm. He had to! For Shizuo!

"We… We… We will…" he answered and looked into the sky. Dark with heavy clouds, it was about to rain. Now he actually hated this place. Yes, he sat there where he and his lover sat for one week ago.

"I can see that you really loved this machine"

"He is not a machine!" Izaya shouted madly and grabbed Shingen's coat flap.

"Oi… Should I say now that I will not work with a boy who can't control himself?" He smirked, but thanks to the God that Izaya could not see this, and just guess that he IS smirking. "You really disappoint me, Izaya-kun"

Izaya looked into his eyes; from this distance he could actually see them. The brown eyes, Shinra's father's eyes…

So he held back.

"Ok, now… Guess you should go to Heiwajima Kasuka, and request him for agreement, right? He should know that you want to CLONE his brother"

"I will go… today…" Izaya whispered after sitting back on the blue bench.

"Good, after he agrees, you will have to get Shizuo's body to our base… And… Your sisters" Shingen made a little pause.

"What about them?" Izaya raised his eyebrows.

"Tell them, that you will not be able to come home, neither to meet them, while we will hold on this project. "

"They are not going to get involved; I will take care of this. Any way I don't want them to know that their brother is so weak"

"I thought so. But, Izaya… You are not weak, you are just very deep in love" that didn't sound like Shingen, but… Well, maybe he tried to play cool.

_There wasn't anybody, waiting for him. Well… He wasn't disappointed, he knew it could happen. That meant, that in about ten seconds they were all going to start shooting towards him from their hides, blindly, or they were going to do something behind his back, but then… They would have to find a talker. A talker that would be ready to tell him, what is ACTUALLY going on._

_Well, there he was! Sitting on a chair and waiting for Izaya to come nearer. _

"_Hello, Itsu-chan" Izaya said trying to smile, but it was a fake smile, that no one couldn't recognize._

"_Orihara-san! Eh! Welcome back!"_

„_What is going on here?" _

_The boy took out a gun, a very small gun, but those Izaya hated most. You can not escape a bullet from these guns._

"_Now, now… You actually aren't going to shoot, aren't you?" Izaya smirked._

"_Nope, not until you will listen to me in quiet, and do what I ask you to."_

"_Well? Show me what you got." Again this irritating smirk appeared on his face._

"_I insist you, Orihara-san, to come with ME, and do not try your tricks. Then we will calmly drive to __the west side, where you will calmly let us bind you. Then, mr. Heiwajima will come and give us everything what you stole from us, is that ok?"_

_"Yeah… Ok…" Izaya just nodded. He knew that he should not do anything irrational now. They always had their Aces in their sleeves. But he didn't guess yet, that they just wanted to get rid of him and Shizuo._

* * *

Now I'm gonna be lazy here, and skip over a bit… . well, sorry guys, but I just don't feel like I would be able to describe this whole mess…

And sorry for my messy write-style, but as I said I'm Polish, and I don't get so good grades in English

Next chapter will be longer, I promise !


End file.
